See You again
by purpleflowerpower91
Summary: AU. What if Rae and Finn met while she was still in hospital. Hope you enjoy. More chapters might come.
1. Chapter 1

**See you again**

**Chapter 1**

**Rae's POV**

Rae had been in hospital for nearly four month now. She had only one day to go. One day, until she can celebrate her freedom again. She was determined to get better, to be normal, although she still had a long way to go.

It was thursday afternoon and Rae had promised Tix to meet her for one last lunch. She was walking down the cold, white corridors of the mental ward until she reached the cafeteria. Rae let her eyes wander around the room, screening every inch until she finally found Tix, sitting on a table in the right corner of the room. She could see from the distance that there was not much on her plate. One green apple, a slice of white bread and a glass of water, were lying in front of her friend.

Rae walked towards Tix and sat down on the table.

As soon as they looked each other in the eyes, their mouths were starting to form smiles.

Rae had met Tix during her first week in hospital. Both of them connected trough the fact that they had their own issues with their bodys. Tix trying to fight her eating disorder, ignoring the thoughts that tell her she was overweight, even though she was obviously far too skinny and Rae actually being fat.

'Rae? Rae!? Are you alright?' Tix was waving her hands in front of her face. She had been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't recognized her friend trying to get her attention.

'I am so sorry Tix. Guess I was thinking too much again. What were ya saying Fatty?'

'I was just wondering how your day went. Any exciting news?'

'No, not really. Thearapie and all that stuff ya know? Everyone is trying to prepare me for home.' Just as the words passed her mouth she could see the sadness in little Tix's face.

'Don't ya pull that face on me! I'll still be here for ma therapie once a week. And I can still visit and annoy ya!' Rae said with a smile on her face. Tix looked up, the sadness in her eyes slowly fadeing away.

'Now that's the Tix I know. And now let's focus on you getting better aswell. Show me how you eat that apple!' Rae said with and encouraging sound in her voice.

It was in that moment that Rae heard the cafeteria door opening. She turned around, just to see one of the fittest lads ever walkin in, an older lady right beside him. Rae's eyes scanned him from top to bottom. He was thin withshort brown hair framing his face. He was wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt with three buttons down the neck. Even though his outfit was simple he looked absolutely stunning. He sat down a few tables beside them.

'Rae are you still with me?' Tix asked her. Rae couldn't stop staring at the boy. She leaned over to Tix.

'Have you ever seen this guy Fatty?' Rae wispered and pointed her finger in the boy's direction.

'I've seen him a few times actually. I think the old lady is his grandmother. He comes in to visit her from time to time.' she said.

Rae didn't know how long she's been staring. She just could't take her eyes off of him. There was something about him that made her want to go over and introduce herself, talk to him, get to know him. Just in that moment their eyes locked. He had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. As Rae scanned his face she couldn't quite figure out what he was thinking. Did he look at her an think 'why is that fat chick staring at me' or were his thoughts kinder? Maybe even positiv? Who was she kidding? Why should he even consider talking to her? She was just a mad fat girl. And she wasn't even pretty!

Rae broke eye contact and tried to focus on Tix again. She could feel his eyes linger at her but didn't dare to look at him again.

'Let's get out of here Tix. I've still got stuff to pack for tomorrow.'

Both girls stood up and started walking towards the exit.

**Finn's POV**

Finn had come to the hospital to visit his grandma. Her health had worsened during the last couple of month and he had been here a few times since she had been admitted. He had gone to her room first, sat beside her and started talking. After a while they both decided to grab a cup of tea and a bite to eat in the cafeteria.

Finn had noticed the girl right away. She was sitting in the corner of the room, chatting and laughing away with her friend. He knew that she was one of the patients as he had seen her coming out of one of the therapie rooms a couple of times. She wasn't a typical beauty, but had a certain kind of charisma and radiance floating around her. Finn didn't notice that he was staring at her until their eyes locked. He tried to read her expressions but her face didn't give anything away.

She was curvy and had long black hair that fell over her shoulders. He couldn't help but wonder why she was here.

'What are you thinking son?' his grandma asked

'Nothing really.' He said. Finn could see her rolling her eyes. She always knew when he was lying.

As his eyes wandered to the corner table he noticed it was empty, apart from the small, jeans colored bag that lay on the floor.

'I'll be right back.' He said and before he knew it he grabbed the bag and started to walk towards the two girls.

'Hey there you forgot something.' he said, hoping the bag belonged to the black haired girl. They both turned around and looked down at the bag in his right hand.

'Oh my god. Thank you so much. I must have left it at the table.' said the black haired girl. He could see her cheeks flush as he gave back her bag.

'Don't worry. I'm glad I saw it before you were gone. I'm Finn by the way.'

He wanted to hit his head against a wall. 'What a great introduction' he thought.

'Oh hi Finn, I'm Rae.' She said. 'Say something Finn, just anything' he thought.

There was a long, awkward silence. They both just stood there, staring at the ground.

'Well I better get going. Got stuff to do. Thanks anyway.' she said and turned around. This was it. He totally blew his chance. 'What the hell is wrong with me' he thought, turned around and went back to the cafeteria.

He looked at his gran and new that she had heard and seen everything. This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Finn's POV**

'So I guess this was your nothing from earlier on?' his gran said with a knowing look on her face.

'I suppose.' he replied, trying to avoid the subject. What was that? Things like this never happen to him. Finn wasn't someone that talked a lot but this awkward silence was something that had never occurred before. What was wrong with him? Finn wasn't stupid. He knew that girls liked him. He could have tons of dates without even trying. But this was somehow different. He didn't even like her in that way did he?

'So what was that then?' his gran asked curiously.

'I don't know. It was just weird. I couldn't think of anything to say and before I knew it she was away again.' he said.

Finn didn't think that he was going to get away that easily but he was glad that his gran didn't try to bombared him with questions about Rae. They just sat there finished their tea and went back to her room. The two just talked about normal stuff and after some time they both said their goodbyes and Finn left.

As Finn arrived home he went straight to his room. He wanted to avoid running into his dad. He would notice that something was wrong and

start asking questions, none of which Finn could responed to as he probably wouldn't even know the answers himself.

He entered his room and lay down on his bed, his eyes focusing on the ceiling.

Finn had found himself drawn towards Rae the first day he saw her. He couldn't quite figure out what fascinated him about this strange girl. All he knew was that he wanted to get to know her since day one and now that he had had the chance he totally blew it for fucks sake. She must have thought that he was some kind of weirdo, just standing there, staring at her and say nothing. Talk about a good first impression he thought. He just hoped that he would get another chance, that he could make it right. He was glad that he was going to meet his friends tomorrow night, maybe they could help him forget this embarrassing moment.

**Rae's POV**

What the hell had just happened? One minute she was staring at this gorgeous guy, the next he was standing there, her bag in his hand, introducing himself. She just stood there, eyes on the ground, saying nothing. She didn't dare to look Finn in the eyes. Thousands of thoughts went trough her head in that particular moment, none of them being helpful at all. She just couldn't get herself to talk, so she did the one thing she felt comfortable with, say she had stuff to do and walk away.

As she was sitting there in her quite room all the things she should have said came to mind. Why didn't she quiz him about what and how he was doing, talk about his hobbies? Hell they could have talked about god and the world but instead she just turned around and left. All she could think about was how she did Finn a favour. He didn't seem to be keen on talking to her anyway so maybe it was for the best.

She tried her best to distract herself, put all her stuff together and pack her bag. Tomorrow she would be released and she couldn't wait to finally leave the ward for good. Of course she was going to miss Tix but she would visit her whenever she could, keep her updated and get advice from her little friend. Maybe she could even ask her friend to find out some gossip about Finn. It wasn't like she was going to see him again anyway right?

Even though she tried to stop thinking about this fit lad that walked into her life this afternoon, the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep was Finn.

It was 9 a.m when she woke up the next morning. She couldn't believe it. Today was the day she will be officially free again. Well apart from that one therapie session a week, but that was something she could work with.

She was so exited. She just hoped her mum would be on time for once in her life. Just 1 hour to go, enough time to see Tix and say goodbye.

After Rae had all her stuff together, she made her way to Tix's room. She had 15 minutes left until her mum was due to arrive. She knocked on her friend's door and was invited in in no time. She could see the tears in Tix's eyes.

'Oh Fatty don't ya dare make me cry. We will see each other again soon, I promise' Rae said and gave her friend a big hug. None of them said anything . They just sat there, sobbing on each others shoulders.

Rae was the first one to look up again.

'I have to go Tix but I'll see ya soon!' She said

'I will miss ya Rae. How will I make it through the days without ya?' Tix asked

'Well, there's still Danny. We both know he likes ya Tix.' She said giving her friend a wink.

Tix just raised one eyebrow.

'Ya better get going Skinny. Your mum will be mad if ya going to be late.' Rae gave Tix one more reassuring smile before she turned around and made her way towards the main entrance.

To Rae's surprise her mum was already waiting for her. She didn't move. All her mum did was put down her window and tell her to put her bags into the boot and hop in. That was something typical for her to say.

'Let's get ya home.' She said giving her a quick look.

None of them said much during their ride home. They hadn't had the best mother and daughter relationship, and secretly Rae thought it was her mum's fault that she was so messed up.

As soon as they arrived Rae made her way up to her room, unpacked her stuff and went down to the living room. Sitting on their couch was a dark haired man. 'This must be my mum's new boyfriend.' Rae thought. She didn't even try to start a conversation with Karim as she knew that he neither spoke nor understood a lot english.

'Rae could ya go down to the corner shop and get milk, bread and cheese for me, please?' her mum asked.

Usually she would have complaint, but she didn't even bother today. She was just glad to be able to go out again. She took the money and made her way down to the store.

She had just left the shop and was on her way home when she heard the familiar voice.

'Hey Rae!' She turned around just to see her oldest friend Chloe run towards her and give her a big hug. She seemed to be genuinly happy to see her.

'Oh hey Chloe. How are ya?' she asked.

'I am fine. How are you? I haven't seen ya in ages! What have ya been up to?'

'Eeem not much just been about y'know? Anyway I better get goin'. Ma mum needs her stuff.' She said, hoping her friend wouldn't ask any more questions. Rae hadn't figured out what to tell Chloe about the last couple of month jet. She didn't want anyone to know about her mental health problems because she feared that people would treat her differently.

'Rae I know we haven't really been talkin' lately but I do miss that. I miss hangin' out with ma best friend and just doin' stupid stuff. Look I'll be meetin' some of ma friends at the pup in a wee while and I would really like ya to come so that I can introduce them to ya. I think ya would like them. Just promise me you'll think about it ok? It would give us the chance to catch up y'know? Anyway I'll let ya keep goin'. See ya later?' she asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

'I'll see if I can squeeze ya in.' was all Rae said before she left and made her way back home.

She was walking up and down in her room. Rae actually wanted to go and meet new people and she had missed Chloe aswell if she was being totally honest. They had always been there for each other even if they had been growing apart lately. She wasn't sure if she should risk it. What if Chloe's friends thought she was weird and disliked her immediatly? On the other hand she would never know until she tried. She just had to suck it up and act normal, just like everyone else.

It was already past 7 o'clock when Rae had finally found the courage to enter. She had spottet her friend right away. She was standing at a table in the center of the pub. Chloe turned around, saw Rae and walked towards her.

'Oh my god Rae! I'm so glad ya could make it. Quick! I'll introduce ya to ma friends right away. They'll love ya!' Chloe said encouragingly.

They both made their way to the table.

Rae let her eyes wander around. There were three people, two guys and a girl sitting and talking away.

'Listen peeps. This is one of ma oldest friends. This is Rae.' Chloe proudly announce. All of their eyes were focused on her.

'Hey Rae. I'm Chop. It's really nice meetin' ya. Chloe's been talkin' bout cha y'know. We've all been lookin' forward to finally gettin' to know ya.' He said, a wide grin across his face.

'This redhead is Izzie.' he continued

'Nice meetin' ya Rae. I've already got the feelin' that I've known ya forever.' she said, offering her a big welcoming hug.

'Rae I'm Archie.' Said the last one. He seemed to be a little shy.

Rae suddenly felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. All her worrys were for nothing. They all seemed to like her already and she was glad that she had actually had the guts to go down.

It was in that exact moment that someone else entered the pup.

'Afternoon lads. Sry I'm late.' he said. Rae had noticed his voice as soon as she had heard it. Shit. Shit. No this was not happening right now. What was she going to do?

'Oh hey Finn. I thought you'd never come. I'd like to introduce ya to ma friend Rae.' She said

As both of their eyes met she could see that Finn had recognized her. There was only one thing that she could do now.

'Hi Finn. It is nice meetin' ya.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Finn's POV**

It is nice meeting him? Did she really just say that? Did she not recognize him? This is impossible! Sure they didn't actually have a proper conversation but he introduced himself yesterday for fucks sake. What was going on?

'What did you just say?' he asked, a puzzled glance appearing on his face as they locked eyes.

'I said it is nice meetin' ya Finn.'

Rae raised her eyebrows. Finn couldn't truly figure out if it was challange or anxiety he identified in her eyes.

What was he going to do? She clearly knew who he was didn't she? So why was it such a big deal? Why pretend that they have just been introduced? Was she embarrassed that she already knew him? He just didn't get it!

'Yea I suppose.' he couldn't help but sound a little bit offended.

Chloe gave her Friend a reassuring look.

'Don't worry Rae, Finn can be a grumpy odd sod sometimes. He'll warm up to you eventually.'

He sat down beside Rae and Archie. Everyone must have felt the tension going on between him and the new girl as they all stared at them, confused looks forming in all of their faces. Finn wanted to distract himself he just didn't know how jet. He didn't know what to do. Should he just play along, pretend they just met? No he wasn't good at lying. He wouldn't say anything, at least not until he knew what was going on. He needed an explanation.

'So Arch what have ya been up to the last couple days?' he asked his friend.

'I've been trying to rearrange the chords of this song. I wanna try and create my own acoustic version of it. I just haven't quite figured it out jet.' he replied.

He could feel Rae tense up beside him.

'You play the guitar? That is so cool. I've always wanted to learn how to play.' she said. He gave Archie a questioning glance. He could see a cheeky grin appearing on his friend's face.

'Well I could teach you the guitar if ya want me to.'

'Oh my god. I would love that.'

There was a funny feeling developing in Finn's stomach. His fists tensed up under the table and he really wanted to punch something. Just anything especially his friend's face! What the hell was going on in here? Did Archie just ask her out on a date? He didn't even like girls as far as he was concerned. At least that's what Finn always thought.

'I'll just head to the bathroom. Are you two coming?' She asked the other girls and without further ado they all made their way to the toilets.

What was wrong with girls always going to the bathroom together?

'Arch what's going on? Did you just ask Rae out on a date?' Finn couldn't hide his couriosity any longer.

'Well yea. What's it to you Finn?' his friend asked giving him a skeptical glimpse.

'Nothin' I just didn't think she was your type y'know?'

'I don't have a particular type and she seems nice doesn't she?' his friend responded

'You don't know that! You two have just met and you didn't even talk did you? Is someone tellin' you they like an instrument enough to make ya fancy them?'

Finn didn't know where all this anger was coming from. All he knew was that he didn't like the idea of Arch and Rae going out at all.

'Calm down Finn. It's just a date. That's what they are for to get to know one another aren't they? Why do you even care?' was all his friend had to say to shut him up.

'I don't!' was all he said.

**Rae's POV**

There was an awkward silence when Rae and the girl's were back at the table. What had happened while they were at the toilet?

'Anyone fancy a drink?' Chop asked. He was the only one who was able to buy them drinks. Chloe said that he works in a garage down the road somewhere. From what Rae had heard about him he was a really nice guy. She had a feeling that there was something going on between him and Izzie but she didn't dare to say anything.

'Could you get me a snakebite please? I think I'll head home after it. Don't want my mum to worry about me.' She said, not telling them that she actually didn't want to drink too much because she wasn't sure how the booze would react with her pills. Damn those pills!

'No problem Rae.'

Chop gave Rae her drink and she actually enjoyed it. After the first couple of sips she focused her attention on Archie. Archie was absolutely gorgous. He was the perfect mix between nerdy and hot. He couldn't wait to get to know him better.

'So when do you want to meet Rae?' he asked.

'Hmm I don't know whatever suits you best. Your the teacher. You decide.'

'What about tomorrow afternoon then?'

Sounds fine to me Arch.' Rae was so happy she went to the pub. Everyone was so nice to her. She could see herself hanging out with them again. They all seemed to like her exept Finn. He wasn't really that interested in her and didn't even try to start a conversation with her. Ever since she pretended to not know him he has been pretty distant towards her. He must thing that she was mad! Of course she knew it was a mean move but she thought that he would get over it quite quickly. It wasn't like they were besties before anyways. They didn't even talk that much.

She could feel the little glances Finn was giving her once in a while.

'Before I forget Rae you must come to my party on Sunday. It's my birthday and there will be food, booze and Arch promised he would play a couple of songs. Will you come? Pleeeeeaaase?' Izzie gave Rae the puppy eyes so she didn't really have a choice.

'Yea sound fun Izzie. Thanks for inviting me. Anyways I'll better get going. I guess I'll see you all Sunday. Well except you Arch. See you tomorrow.' Rae said, drank the rest of her Snakebite and made her way home.

She she was just out of the pub when she recognized the steps behind her.

As she turned around she saw Finn walking towards her. What was he doing? Why was he following her?

'Hey Finn. What's wrong?' she asked, noticing an insecure tone in her voice.

'We need to talk.' Was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rae's POV:**

Rae was paralized. What did he want to talk about? A million possibilities running through her head.

'What do you want?' she asked, hoping he wouldn't pick up on the nervous undertone, coming through her voice.

'What was that all about? Why did ya pretend not to know me? Did I do something?' she didn't know why, but he seemed to be angry with her for some reason. Why did it bother him anyway? It wasn't like they've been friends before. He ran after her to give her the bag she'd forgotten, he didn't save he fucking live for god's sake!

'Calm down Finn. I forgot ok? It was a couple of minutes after we've been introduced, that I remembered alright? It's no big deal.' shifting her weight from one leg to the other, Rae hoped that he wouldn't be able to see through her lies.

'Bollocks to that. I saw the look on your face when Chloe introduced us. You clearly recognized me, so don't pretend you didn't!' he sounded even angrier than before. There was no way she could talk herself out of this anymore.

'Even if I did what's it to you anyway? Why do you even bother?'

'You know what? I don't! At least not anymore. I actually thought we would get along. We clearly won't!' He said and just left her standing there.

Rae wanted to go after him and explain, make everything alright again, but she couldn't. He just said that he doesn't care anyway, so what's the point? She just turned around and walked home.

Her mum was already sleeping, when she entered the house. Rae went into the kitchen, made herself some tea, grabbed some sweeties and biscuits from the cupboard, and made her way up to her room. She knew she shouldn't eat that unhealthy stuff, but her talk with Finn had been horrible and the sweeties would make her feel better, even if it's just for that short period of time. Rae grabbed a pen and her Diary and just started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_well that was some kind of a day wasn't it? I never expected my first day out of hospital to end up like this. I thought it would be easier to deal with people and tell the truth, but it is just the same. Of course, I didn't think that everything would magically be perfect, but does it always have to be so complicated? I suppose it was good that I ran into Chloe. I really enjoyed my evening in the pub and they all seemed to be very nice. I can see myself meeting all of them again and just relax and drink beer. Maybe one day, I will find myself part of their 'gang' as Chloe calls them. I just wish things with Finn didn't happen the way they did. He was right to be angry with me. I hope that I can fix things between us, explain my reasons. I'll see how the next couple of days go... which reminds me OMG! I am meeting Archie tomorrow! I can't believe it. I don't even know how that happened. Wait. Was it a date or are we just going to hang out? And when do we meet? Where do we meet? FUCK! I didn't even know his number! I guess I've got to call Chloe tomorrow. She'll know what to do._

With that she closed her diary, changed into her pj's and went to bed. She lay there in her bed, thinking about the recent events until sleep finally caught up to her.

**Finn's POV:**

After his talk with Rae, Finn went straight home ,slamming his door after entering his room. He was still angry about their conversation. How dare she try and lie in his face like that? Didn't recognize him! What kind of bullshit was that? He couldn't believe, that he had been so wrong about her. The way Rae acted around her younger friend, calming her down and encouaging her, had made him want to be friends with her. But now, after their fight, he wasn't sure that that was a good idear. She clearly had a problem with him, he just couldn't figure out why. This was driving him crazy. He could just let it go and try to start over with her, like a blank page, but he knew that right now, he was still to angry and his pride was standing in his way. They just had to see where this was going.

Not knowing what to do next, Finn decided to postpone any decisions until tomorrow. He couldn't change anything at this moment anyway. With that in mind he finally managed to fall asleep.

Finn woke up around 9 a.m the next morning, which was actually quite late for him. He usually got up early, but he must have been exausted from everything that happened the last couple of days. Finn made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast and a cup of tea. He was surprised, when he found a note from his dad, telling him that he was doing some shopping and will be back in the afternoon. Taking his breakfast into the livingroom, he sat down and turned on the tv, hoping there would be a decent programm he could watch. After going through the channels twice, Finn gave up. There was only crap on tv, so he decided to go to the record store and see if he could find some new CDs, before his football practice in two hours. He had nothing to do anyway.

Finn chose to take the scooter. It would give him more time to go through everything and he didn't have to worry about being late for football practice. Trying to find a parkingspace near the store, he saw someone familiar coming out of it. Rae. He thought about going over to talk to her, but decided against it as he was still angry about yesterday. He was nosy and wanted to find out what Rae had bought, but convinced himself that it was probably just the new _Spice Girls_ album or some other kind of shitty girl music. He waited until he was sure that Rae was gone and entered the shop. The first thing he saw, after he got in the shop was the new _Babylon Zoo _album. Uurgh talk about crap music he thought. Who would even consider buying this shit? Finn was in there for quite a while. He went through a bunch of CDs but couldn't find anything interesting. He was just about to leave, as something caught his eye. He had almost forgotten, that the new _Oasis_ album came out yesterday. Getting a hold of the next to last CD, he made his way to the till, paid for the album and made his way to football practice.

Finn was actually looking forward to his practice, until he ran into Archie in the changing room. His friend was walking towards him, a big grin on his face, as he remembered the reason that had agitated him yesterday. Archie was going on a date with Rae after football.


End file.
